This description relates in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system, and computer program product for security within a global computer network. In a global computer network, a user may be deceived into relying on a resource that is misrepresented as a trusted resource. Such deception causes various problems, including potential damage to goodwill of the trusted resources.